


Half-acre of Ash

by magpiesflyinghome



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I Scott-Bash A lot, post-season 3b
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpiesflyinghome/pseuds/magpiesflyinghome
Summary: Something is coming, that's all they know. A fire is working its way through the west coast with a disease that has been cured. Two groups battle the aftermath of this fire as a reunion starts in the background. Some of the pack can smell some hunters making their way to cause trouble, but are they?(This is a rewrite of The Real Stiles from 2016. Yes, I'm one of the original authors.)





	Half-acre of Ash

A blond man stands in front of a board littered with papers, connected together by a red strand of thread. He looks over his shoulder at his two companions and picks up his hunting knife. It twinkles in the moonlight streaming in from the window next to the board. "Any progress?" Says the Asian companion, as he reassembles his gun. He is shorter and impatient which can be deduced from his fidgeting nature and the fact that the same firearm has been disassembled and assembled five times in the last three minutes. The other companion, a taller black gentleman, is reading a cookbook that has a yellowed cover with chicken-scratch on the front. "If y'keep askin' I'll punch ya in your shuckface," The blond quips, "I did find some bloody warpath up the west coast, a whole epidemic of the Flare." The fidgety companion raises an eyebrow, "The cure workin'?" The other scoffs in response, "Yeah, we'd all bloody well be shucked if it ain't." The third companion lets out a chuckle at the conversation and then returns to his book. "Y'think it's the scorch?" The gun clicks at the end of the sentence, showing the owner of the question.

The blond nods, "I have a theory of where the slinthead is going next." The two other men look at the first, confusion spread on their faces. The first smiles, and throws the knife at the board. It lands on the map, the blade in a specific part of the state.

It lands on a place called Beacon Hills.

There is a disease that causes the body to burn, and that's all that Ava Paige knows. Her sister and niece die of it before she can say goodbye, and she realizes that something must be done. She starts a research department, with the help of the CDC. The name for it sounds quite dramatic, she blames Janson for that, but it is effective. World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department. They don't have time for the normal trials, they must proceed to human trials with willing infected and their kin, as Ava spotted a pattern. Most of the children of the family do not catch the Flare, they live long and healthy lives as their infected relatives die quickly.

Human trials start as quickly as they possibly can, as she brings in family after family. The original test group is terminated shortly by the disease because of the combined nature of the children and the time spent with the loved ones, and possibly the way they were physically and mentally fit. Ava began to dig into the complexities of the disease, the current epidemic all over the United States. She is able to split off a lot of the groups into their own sections, Group A consists of almost twenty boys and one girl, Group B consists of almost twenty girls and one boy. The rest of the test groups include many different percentile variables to test their brain activity and tie it to the illness and immunity.

While some of the testings went well for two years, the true breakthrough was when the test subjects turned nine. They found a link to the time the child was conceived, and the amount of time it takes for the patient to get the symptoms. It opened up new walls for her as she continued to test the abilities of the test subjects and compared them to their birth information. Her heart swelled with optimism as the research continued.

The group that held the most promising research was the first assigned group: Group A. They displayed the type of behavior that helped her pick up on the consistency between conception and immune-ability.

The closer they got to the cure the worse the disease acted, some of the relatives of the subjects died, and the death rates were rising. Ava felt pressured to find a cure fast, so she pushed. The trials would continue to get harder as they pushed the social divide in those in the trial. Despair befell the group as they realized some of their closest friends were not immune as they once thought, as multiple fell ill.

Ava was forced to push them even harder as the ill boys were put to bed rest until they found a cure.

Subject A2, "Thomas", takes the illness of Subject A5 _hard_. Ava is unsure of what to do with him, as he was one of the most promising subjects. The rest of the group tries to push forward, and Subject A2 follows but with little positivity towards the situation.

The cure is found in just months after that, and Ava has never felt more relieved in her life. They are able to cure the remaining sick subjects, A2 and A7 are reunited with A5 and it makes Ava smile.

It feels unreal to have finished the research, but Ava knows it had to come to an end at some point. She is glad it only took five, as the rates can finally go down. Her family's deaths were not in vain, and the deaths of the many can finally end.

Thomas, aka Subject A2, can breath easy as Newt heals. His best friend always gave him a shaky smile and told him, "You can't get rid of me that bloody easy, shank. I'll follow you anywhere." Thomas felt so happy he cried on the spot, and he continued to cry all evening.

Noah Stilinski was happy it was finally over. He had lost his wife in the process of this medical trial, but his son was able to make a difference. All the positivity at the moment still could not mask the fact that Noah can no longer look out at the city and feel comfortable, he feels haunted. Claudia will forever be in his heart but he can't handle seeing her ghost every day, so he decides that they should move. Wherever had a good school system and was as far away from WICKED as possible. He told his son they were moving and was met with the usual optimism of his son.

Thomas finds an interest in the place he and his dad are going to move to, its name sounds old. He tells Newt and Minho that's where he'll be. They all swore to tell no one that they cried together on Newt's hospital bed the day before Thomas left. They all swore to find each other one day and never leave each other's side again.

It's a promise they plan to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! I really appreciate it!


End file.
